


Amorous Alteration (Buffy x Faith)

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, LGBTQ Characters, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sparring, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Giles wants Buffy to spar with Faith and help her out with getting rid of her anger. What will happen when Buffy's and Faith's true feelings for each other are revealed?. You will have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1: Buffy x Faith: Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Giles wants Buffy to spar with Faith and help her out with getting rid of her anger. What will happen when Buffy's and Faith's true feelings for each other are revealed?. You will have to read to find out.

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first Buffy The Vampire Slayer FanFic. And it is also my very first Buffy x Faith FanFic. It's also my very first time writing a fight scene like the fight scene that is featured in this FanFic. If I get anything inaccurate, please tell me in a review. I used to take a Goju Ryu martial arts class and before I had to quit, I made it to blue belt. I really hope that I get all of the martial arts moves correct for the fight scenes. This FanFic will be three chapters. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

xxxxxx

Characters: Buffy Summers. Faith Lehane. Rupert Giles. Mentions of Xander Harrie, Willow Rosenberg, and Joyce Summers.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Buffy Summers/Faith Lehane.

xxxxxx

Setting: Season Three. Canon Divergence. AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Giles wants Buffy to spar with Faith and help her out with getting rid of her anger. What will happen when Buffy's and Faith's true feelings for each other are revealed?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

It's nearly eleven in the morning on a Saturday and Buffy Summers is currently with Rupert Giles in at Sunnydale High School in Giles's Office in the high school's library. Buffy isn't the only Slayer there, Faith Lehane is also there. And both Buffy and Faith are sitting down in the two chairs that are in front of Giles's desk. Both young women much rather be someplace else. She could feel a headache coming on as she glares at Giles. She rather be at home in bed, asleep. But instead, she's at the school library with Giles and Faith. Faith looks over to Buffy and she sighs deeply. Out of everybody, why did Buffy have to be there with her. Both girls look back to Giles as he finishes his little speech.

"And that is why you two girls are here today. I want to see the extent of both of your fighting capabilities when you are fighting another Slayer. Now if you please, step into the middle of the room and fight"., Giles tells both Slayer's. Buffy and Faith share a look with one another and they shrug their shoulders as they both get up and stand up from the chairs in Giles's office. 'I can't believe that we are doing this'., Both Buffy and Faith think to themselves as they walk out of Giles's office to the center of the library.

Buffy and Faith quickly get into their usual fighting stances and they start to circle each other slowly, trying to see how the other will start their faux fight. After a few minutes of circling each other, Faith is the first to start their fight as she throws her fist towards Buffy's face, but the blonde reacts quickly as she grabs Faith's hand and catching her by surprise, but Faith surprises her by sweeping her right leg and Buffy falls right on her ass. She lets out a groan of pain, but she quickly gets back on her feet as Faith smirks at her.

"Well, B, it looks like you are out of practice"., Faith said and Buffy's anger boils even higher than it already has and this time, she is the one that throws her fist towards Faith's face, and Faith is too focused on her right hand aiming for her face that she doesn't notice Buffy's left leg coming towards her side and she lets loose a grunt of pain as she feels the impact of Buffy's foot kicking her in the side and she falls on her ass. She gets back on her feet just as fast as she had fallen and Buffy smirks at her.

"Well, F, it looks like that you are the one that is out of practice"., Buffy said, spitting Faith's own words right back at her and it pisses her to no end. Faith growls angrily at Buffy and she rushes her, but the blonde quickly side-steps out of the way and she smirks at her once more. They get back to their previous positions and they begin to circle each other once more. Giles nods his head as he watches both of his Slayer's sparring well against each other. Buffy and Faith continue to spar with another for an hour until Giles's tells them both to stop. Buffy and Faith have their hands on their knees and they are both breathing heavily and panting hard.

"That was good, Buffy, Faith. You two are quite exceptional. That is all now, girls. You can both go home now"., He tells them both with a smile on his face. He is quite proud of his two Slayer's. Faith and Buffy both nod their heads towards Giles. Giles leaves a few minutes to go back to his own home. And Buffy and Faith get ready to leave, but Buffy stops Faith. Faith looks over to Buffy and she raises her eyebrows in question.

"It has been a while since we have actually just trained together, Faith. So how about it, wanna spar some more?"., Buffy asks her and Faith gives her a small smile that has her face heating up all of the way up to her ears.

"Sounds five by five to me"., Faith replies and it's Buffy's turn to smile at Faith. Faith blushes slightly at how beautiful Buffy's smile is. Buffy nods her head and both girls get back into their earlier fighting stances. They spend several minutes circling and watching each other, trying to figure out who is going to strike first. Buffy is the one that strikes first this time around, but Faith catches Buffy's fist with her left arm, surprising the blonde and she smirks at her, which pisses Buffy off just a little bit. Faith tries to sweep at Buffy's left leg with her own leg, but Buffy avoids it by quickly moving away from Faith and over to right. Faith quickly tries to elbow her in the face but Buffy blocks it and she sweeps Faith's left leg, knocking Faith on her ass once more. Faith is now more pissed off than ever and this time when she goes to punch Buffy, she does. Right in the mouth. Buffy smirks.

"It's on now"., Buffy says and now they start fighting each other for real, punching, kicking and blocking. They are both able to land several good hits on another, which leaves Buffy and Faith just a little bit bruised and bloody. And during the end of their spar, Buffy ends up on top of Faith's lap with her hips and legs straddling Faith's own. The two Slayer's are now breathing hard. Buffy can't help but notice how beautiful Faith is and Faith is thinking the exact same thing about Buffy. Buffy leans down towards Faith's face and when their lips are mere inches apart, both the blonde and brunette's eyes flutter closed of their own accord. Buffy's blonde hair falls around Faith's face and it acts like a curtain, framing her face.

Neither of the two girls utter a single sound other than their soft breathing as Buffy leans down those last few inches connecting their lips in a perfect kiss for the two women. Faith wraps both of her arms around Buffy's neck, pulling Buffy closer to her and Buffy wraps both of arms around Faith's shoulders as the two Slayer's continue their very first with both each other and another girl as well.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there y'all go, the first chapter of Amorous Alteration (Buffy x Faith). I hope that y'all have really loved and enjoyed reading this very first chapter. I'm really sorry that I haven't posted much in the last couple of weeks. I have recently got a library card and I have started checking books, TV shows, and movies out. I have had a bad case of writer's block, but I am past it now. I will write and post the second chapter to this Fic soon. I have a couple Fic requests that I have been to asked to write, which I will start writing and posting soon. The request is titled: The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl: (A Futa FanFic). The pairing is Futa Jill Valentine x Futa Claire Redfield x Alice. It was requested by J.S.F. Northern Command. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's , please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I just went over this first chapter and I had noticed some mistakes. The next chapter, chapter 2, will be somewhere between 2k and 3k words long. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Buffy x Faith: Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter picks up right where the first chapter had left off of.

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back with chapter two of Amorous Alteration (Buffy x Faith). And I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update both Fic's and chapters much faster from now on. I thank all of y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "It has been a while since we have actually just trained together, Faith. So how about it, wanna spar some more?"., Buffy asks her and Faith gives her a small smile that has her face heating up all of the way up to her ears.

"Sounds five by five to me"., Faith replies and it's Buffy's turn to smile at Faith. Faith blushes slightly at how beautiful Buffy's smile is. Buffy nods her head and both girls get back into their earlier fighting stances. They spend several minutes circling and watching each other, trying to figure out who is going to strike first. Buffy is the one that strikes first this time around, but Faith catches Buffy's fist with her left arm, surprising the blonde and she smirks at her, which pisses Buffy off just a little bit. Faith tries to sweep at Buffy's left leg with her own leg, but Buffy avoids it by quickly moving away from Faith and over to right. Faith quickly tries to elbow her in the face but Buffy blocks it and she sweeps Faith's left leg, knocking Faith on her ass once more. Faith is now more pissed off than ever and this time when she goes to punch Buffy, she does. Right in the mouth. Buffy smirks.

"It's on now"., Buffy says and now they start fighting each other for real, punching, kicking and blocking. They are both able to land several good hits on another, which leaves Buffy and Faith just a little bit bruised and bloody. And during the end of their spar, Buffy ends up on top of Faith's lap with her hips and legs straddling Faith's own. The two Slayer's are now breathing hard. Buffy can't help but notice how beautiful Faith is and Faith is thinking the exact same thing about Buffy. Buffy leans down towards Faith's face and when their lips are mere inches apart, both the blonde and brunette's eyes flutter closed of their own accord. Buffy's blonde hair falls around Faith's face and it acts like a curtain, framing her face.

Neither of the two girls utter a single sound other than their soft breathing as Buffy leans down those last few inches connecting their lips in a perfect kiss for the two women. Faith wraps both of her arms around Buffy's neck, pulling Buffy closer to her and Buffy wraps both of arms around Faith's shoulders as the two Slayer's continue their very first with both each other and another girl as well.

xxxxxx

Buffy is the first to pull away from their rather intense and wonderful first kiss. For a moment, both girls just stare at each other.'That was my first kiss with another girl and I loved it'., Buffy thinks to herself as she gets up and off of Faith. She helps Faith up and off of the library floor and when they make eye contact, they both blush a rather deep shade of red. 'I can't believe that B just kissed me. It was my first kiss with another girl. It was also the best kiss that I have ever had in my entire life'., Faith thinks to herself as she grabs her backpack from the floor near one of the library tables. Buffy looks over to Faith as she also grabs her backpack from the chair that she had placed it on when she and Faith had walked into the library a couple of hours earlier.

"Well Faith, I have to get back home now or my Mom will worry her head off. Do you want to come over for dinner?. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to"., Buffy asks her nervously and Faith gives her a small smirk. 'Damn, B, why are you so fucking adorable?'., Faith thinks to herself. 'Come on Faith. Please say yes. We have to talk about that kiss'., Buffy thinks to herself as she waits for Faith to answer her question.

"Sure. It's been a while since the last time that stayed over. But we have to stop at my place first, there's a couple of things that I want to bring with me if that's okay"., Faith says and Buffy nods her head.

"That's fine with me. We better get going"., Buffy replies and she can barely keep the giddiness out of her voice. 'Yes!. I can't wait for us to talk about that wonderful kiss. Faith and I really need to talk. That kiss was absolutely amazing and I want to do it again'., Buffy thinks to herself as she and Faith leave the library to go her motel room to get some of her things before they both go back to Buffy's house for dinner with her Mom. And about two hours later, Buffy and Faith are inside Buffy's bedroom, sitting down on her bed. They just had dinner with Joyce about forty minutes earlier. Since dinner had ended the two Slayers have been studying in Buffy's bedroom. Buffy and Faith both close their school textbooks as they finish their studying. The two girls move their textbooks to the floor of Buffy's bedroom. They then both sit cross-legged on Buffy's bed and they turn to face each other.

"Hey Faith, I was hoping that we can talk. About you know, the kiss that we shared back in the library earlier today"., Buffy says to Faith and they both a flush a deep shade of red at the mention of their kiss. Faith moves to get out of her cross-legged position and she moves closer to Buffy. She sits in Buffy's lap and she straddles her, causing Buffy to blush deeply. Faith looks into Buffy's eyes and she smiles softly at her.

"Buffy. I have been wanting to kiss you for so long that it has been killing me not to. I have had a crush on you since we had first met and I know that you feel the same"., Faith says, catching her by surprise when she uses Buffy's full name. After giving Faith's words some thought, she realizes that Faith is right. Buffy has been crushing pretty hard on brunette Slayer since they had first met several months ago. Buffy places both of her hands on Faith's waist and she pulls her closer to her, while Faith wraps both of her arms around Buffy's neck.

"You're right, Faith. I have been crushing on you since we had first met. I do like you, like a lot"., Buffy tells her while she continues to blush. Faith gives a Buffy another soft smile before she leans down towards Buffy's pink lips and she kisses her softly and they both moan quietly into it. Buffy and Faith clutch at each other tighter while they continue to make out. Faith is the first to pull away from their kiss this time around and she stares deeply into Buffy's eyes.

"Buffy, I like you too. A lot actually. Like a lot. I want this, I want you more than anything than I have wanted anything else in my life before. Do you want me, us, just as much as I do?"., Faith asks her, searching her eyes. Buffy's heart flutters at Faith's rather touching and beautiful words.

"Yes, Faith, I do. I want us, you, so bad. Please, Faith. Take me, I'm your's and you are mine. We belong to each other"., Buffy tells Faith and Faith can feel her own heart flutter at Buffy's touching and beautiful words.

"Kiss me, Faith"., Buffy begs her and Faith nods her head and she kisses her. Faith pushes Buffy onto her back and she lands lays her head back on her pillow and Faith follows her and she settles herself on top of Buffy. Buffy then wraps both of her arms and legs around Faith's body and Faith smirks into their kiss. She licks at Buffy's lower lip and Buffy moans low and deep in her throat, and Faith slips her tongue between Buffy's lips. And they both moan out loudly when their tongues glide and slide against each other. Buffy and Faith make out with each other for several long moments, but then Buffy removes both of her hands from around Faith and she gently pushes her back. Faith looks at Buffy like she burned her and she feels awful.

"Faith, I'm sorry. I think that we are just going way too fast. I want us to take our time with each other before we have sex. I'm just nervous, that's all. It will be my first with a girl and my first time with anyone ever and I want our first time to be really, really, special, Faith. Please don't be mad. I just couldn't handle that"., Buffy tells her and Faith is really shocked that Buffy would think that she would be mad at her for that. She moves off of Buffy to lay next to her and she takes both of the blonde's hands gently into both of hers.

"Buffy, trust me, I am not mad at you for that and I never will be. You're right. I'm not quite ready yet either. We can take our time and wait for the perfect time and place for our first making love to each other"., Faith replies to her and Buffy smiles softly at Faith and she kisses her sweetly.

"Thank you, Faith. Let's just cuddle for now. I'm sleepy"., Buffy replies and Faith chuckles softly at Buffy. Both girls get under Buffy's bed covers and they then cuddle against each other. It doesn't take them too long to fall asleep in one another's arms.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. Well, there's chapter 2. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry that this second chapter is not as long as I said that it would be. I also apologize for the lack of smut in this second chapter, but I promise that the next chapter, which will be the third and final chapter will have plenty of smut. There will be some plot as well. I will start working on and writing the third and final chapter of this Fic soon and it should be finished and posted in a couple of days from now. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: I will also start working on and writing the Fic request, The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl: (A Futa FanFic). The pairing is Futa Jill Valentine x Futa Claire Redfield x Alice. It was requested by J.S.F. Northern Command. It will be three chapters long and the chapters will be somewhere between 1k to 3k words long. I just wanted to let all of y'all know what I'm working on and writing. I do have several other FanFic's that I'm also currently working on and writing as well as these two FanFic's.

I will get back to writing and posting, AOT: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historiasoon, like in a week or two. I'll try to update my FanFic's much faster from now on. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Buffy x Faith: Part: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final chapter.

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back to my Fic. This is the third and final chapter of Amorous Alteration (Buffy x Faith) and I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. This final chapter will feature quite a bit of smut and some fluff, and with some plot mixed in. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Buffy, I like you too. A lot actually. Like a lot. I want this, I want you more than anything than I have wanted anything else in my life before. Do you want me, us, just as much as I do?"., Faith asks her, searching her eyes. Buffy's heart flutters at Faith's rather touching and beautiful words.

"Yes, Faith, I do. I want us, you, so bad. Please, Faith. Take me, I'm your's and you are mine. We belong to each other"., Buffy tells Faith and Faith can feel her own heart flutter at Buffy's touching and beautiful words.

"Kiss me, Faith"., Buffy begs her and Faith nods her head and she kisses her. Faith pushes Buffy onto her back and she lands lays her head back on her pillow and Faith follows her and she settles herself on top of Buffy. Buffy then wraps both of her arms and legs around Faith's body and Faith smirks into their kiss. She licks at Buffy's lower lip and Buffy moans low and deep in her throat, and Faith slips her tongue between Buffy's lips. And they both moan out loudly when their tongues glide and slide against each other. Buffy and Faith make out with each other for several long moments, but then Buffy removes both of her hands from around Faith and she gently pushes her back. Faith looks at Buffy like she burned her and she feels awful.

"Faith, I'm sorry. I think that we are just going way too fast. I want us to take our time with each other before we have sex. I'm just nervous, that's all. It will be my first with a girl and my first time with anyone ever and I want our first time to be really, really, special, Faith. Please don't be mad. I just couldn't handle that"., Buffy tells her and Faith is really shocked that Buffy would think that she would be mad at her for that. She moves off of Buffy to lay next to her and she takes both of the blonde's hands gently into both of hers.

"Buffy, trust me, I am not mad at you for that and I never will be. You're right. I'm not quite ready yet either. We can take our time and wait for the perfect time and place for our first making love to each other"., Faith replies to her and Buffy smiles softly at Faith and she kisses her sweetly.

"Thank you, Faith. Let's just cuddle for now. I'm sleepy"., Buffy replies and Faith chuckles softly at Buffy. Both girls get under Buffy's bed covers and they then cuddle against each other. It doesn't take them too long to fall asleep in one another's arms.

xxxxxx

Buffy and Faith have been together in a romantic relationship and dating each other for the past three and a half months and they are both quite happy. They had started dating just a few days after they had shared their first kiss. Both Buffy and Faith had realized their sexualities not long after their first kiss. Buffy is bisexual and Faith is a lesbian. They had both come out to their friends and family not too long after they had started dating.

Their friends and family were pretty supportive of them as a couple and as LGBTQ+, more supportive than anyone has ever been of them before. When it comes to sex, they haven't had sex yet. Because neither one of them were ready yet. But it has been nearly four months since they have started dating and Buffy and Faith are both quite ready to take their relationship to the next level. Buffy was so nervous that she could barely think of anything else, but having sex with Faith and making her feel good just as much as she makes Buffy feel good. And every time that she did, her face would heat up in a bright flush and her entire body would blush a bright shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

Tonight is the night that Buffy and Faith will make love to each other for the first time, and neither girl can hardly wait for it. Buffy and Faith are currently cuddling with each other while wrapped up in a blanket on Buffy's couch while they are watching TV. The happy couple watches TV for two more hours and then they both get ready for bed. About an hour later, and both Buffy and Faith are laying in Buffy's bed, making out with each other, and they are both moaning softly into each other's mouths as they kiss. Buffy pulls away from Faith and she stares lovingly into Faith's eyes.

"Faith, I'm ready. I want tonight to be our first time. Faith, I love you"., Buffy says to Faith and the whole time, Buffy's heart is beating wildly in her chest and her face heats up considerably. Faith's eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly at her girlfriend's quite touching and beautiful words. Her own face flushes bright red and her pulse picks up.

"Buffy, I love you too. I feel the same way. We just have to get naked first"., Faith says to Buffy and she rolls on top of Buffy and they wrap both of their arms around each other. Faith leans down towards Buffy's mouth and she kisses her sweetly and their kiss quickly turns heated. They both moan softly into each other's mouths as they kiss. They make-out for several long moments before she pulls away and she leans up and she takes off her shirt, revealing her bra-clad breasts and her eyes widen at the skin that is revealed by Faith removing her t-shirt. Faith smirks down at Buffy as she reaches behind her and she removes her own bra and both of her rather beautiful breasts.

Buffy's jaw drops slightly as she sees Faith breasts for the first time. 'Fuck, she's so beautiful'., Buffy thinks to herself as she stares at Faith and she blushes even redder now. Faith smirks at Buffy once more and then she moves off of Buffy and she starts to remove her blue jeans and panties and Buffy can't help but stare at her girlfriend's fully naked body. She moves closer to Buffy and she smiles softly at her blonde girlfriend.

"It's your turn now, Buffy. You are wearing way too many clothes"., Faith says and Buffy blushes once more as she starts to undress. And within just a few minutes, Buffy is just as naked as Faith is. Faith rolls back on top of Buffy and they both moan at feeling the warmth of each other's skin against each other's skin. Faith kisses Buffy once more before she kisses her way down to Buffy's beautiful breasts and she palms them both in both of her hands and Buffy moans her name out softly. Faith then leans down towards her left breast and she swirls her tongue softly across a hard nipple several times and she takes it between her lips and she starts to suck on it.

And she does so for several minutes. She then kisses her way over to Buffy's right breast and she gives it the same treatment as she did to Buffy's left breast. A few minutes later, she begins to kiss and lick her way down to Buffy's pussy. She settles herself between Buffy's legs and then she places both of Buffy's legs over her shoulder's. She smirks up at Buffy from between her legs and Buffy bites down on her bottom lip as Faith leans down to start licking her soaking wet folds. She licks up and down her dripping wet slit several times before she licks up to her engorged clit and she takes it softly between her lips and she starts to suck on it.

Faith takes her pointer finger from her right hand and she starts to slide up and down Buffy's wet slit to gather some of her wetness. She slides it slowly inside of Buffy. And Buffy moans get louder and louder. 'She's so warm and wet'., Faith thinks to herself as she starts to finger fuck Buffy both faster and harder.

"Ohh, fuck. Faith. Yes, please don't stop. Your finger feels so good inside of me. Don't stop fucking me"., Buffy moans out as Faith fucks her. And it's not long before Buffy cums hard into Faith's mouth and Faith swallows every single drop of Buffy's cum and she continues to thrust her finger in and out of her for a few more minutes to help her ride out her orgasm. Faith pulls her finger out of Buffy's pussy and she kisses her way back up Buffy's body. She kisses her sweetly on her lips, letting her taste herself on Faith's lips. They both pull away from their kiss a couple of minutes later and they both smile softly at each other.

"I love you, Buffy"., Faith tells her and Buffy smiles softly at her.

"I love you too, Faith"., Buffy replies and she returns her soft smile with one of her very own soft smiles. Buffy snuggles into Faith's right side for a few minutes. She smirks and then she rolls on top of Faith.

"It's my turn now, Faith, to make you feel just as amazing as you have just made me feel"., Buffy says while smiling sexily down at Faith. She leans down and she kisses Faith heatedly. Buffy and Faith then spend the rest of the night and some of the morning exploring each other's and different positions until they fall asleep in each other's loving arms for the first time after several hours of absolutely amazing sex.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. That's it. The third and final chapter of Amorous Alteration (Buffy x Faith) and I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I will continue to write FanFic's for the Buffy The Vampire Slayer fandom. And I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading them as well. I have one request that I will start working on and writing, and hopefully, I'll have the first chapter fully written and posted on either this Monday, Tuesday or Wedneday. It will be titled The Cop Operative And The Bad Girl and it was requested by J.S.F. Northern Command.

The pairings will be Futa Jill Valentine x Alice. Futa Claire Redfield x Alice. Futa Jill Valentine x Futa Claire Redfield x Alice. Futa Jill Valentine x Futa Claire Redfield. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
